


Aimer sans réfléchir

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Katniss, Devotion, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Games 2 : Katniss se sacrifie encore et toujours pour ceux qu'elle aime...sans les aimer de la façon qu'ils voudraient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimer sans réfléchir

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Aimer sans réfléchir  
> Fandom : Hunger Games 2 : l’embrasement  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Introspection  
> Personnages : Katniss(

Elle s’était dévouée aux autres toute sa vie durant. Elle n’avait jamais pris le temps de se poser des questions futiles sur son avenir, ou ce qu’elle désirait. De toute façon, ce n’était pas elle à elle de décider de ces choses-là.  
Elle était sous l’emprise de forces beaucoup trop grandes, trop puissantes, qui l’empêchaient de réfléchir – sans quoi elle risquait de s’affaiblir, de rester paralysée.  
On comptait trop sur elle pour qu’elle puisse se permettre de rester inactive.  
Sa mère. Prim. Gale. Peeta. Haymitch, un peu.  
Elle ne voulait en perdre aucun. Comme elle aurait également préféré ne pas être obligée de participer aux Hunger Games, de lutter pour sa survie, de se révolter sans le vouloir contre le Président Snow, et d’être contrainte de jouer la comédie des tourtereaux.  
Si elle pouvait être débarrassée d’un ou deux ennuis par le mariage, alors peu importe. Elle savait que ça blesserait Peeta, mais au moins ils seraient en vie. Elle ne pouvait pallier qu’à un seul problème à la fois.  
Le fait que cela entrave son futur ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit. Elle se moquait bien de ne pas pouvoir épouser quelqu’un d’autre ; elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le faire de toute façon. Ce n’était pas un énorme sacrifice.  
Non, le sacrifice, elle le faisait tous les jours, à feinter l’enthousiasme durant les préparatifs. La vérité était qu’elle s’en moquait.  
Elle voulait la paix, pour elle et ses proches, c’est tout ce qu’elle souhaitait, qu’elle appelait de ses vœux.  
Et qu’on ne lui dise pas qu’elle n’éprouvait pas d’amour. Elle le prouvait chaque jour en s’efforçant de sourire et d’avancer, sans s’arrêter, pour les autres, pour ceux qu’elle aimait.  
Peut-être pas de la manière dont certains auraient voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas donner plus.


End file.
